The Disney's Perseus
by musiclover99
Summary: Follow our favorite demigod on his quest to become a hero, stop the Titan lord, try to figure out love  possibly the most dangerous task  all before his sixteenth birthday. The Disney's Hercules, following the books. Please read the AN.
1. Prologue

_**The Disney's Perseus  
>A Percy Jackson story (sorta)<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan<strong>_

_**As the title says, this shall be the Disney's Hercules REDONE! They got SO many facts wrong . . . but I still love that movie. I miss Disney . . .  
>Anywho, I got inspired to write a fic on it, with Percy being the main character! There's many differences here. I got the idea after seeing all the song-fics with I won't say I'm in Love, or a karaoke fic where Percy sings Go the Distance (LOVE THAT SONG!), etc. And I'll be using some songs, and not use other ones. FYI. So yeah. Heh. And yes, I realize names like Sally or Rachel or Annabeth aren't exactly "Ancient Greek", but hey, neither is Meg! Work with me, people!<br>Also, I'll probably write another fic similar to this in the future, except it's just like PJO in time; instead of Ancient Greece, it's the modern world! Whoo! It's an idea. Whaddya think? This is awkward for me to write, cause I don't really like writing third person much, but eh, it'll have to do. Sorry for OOCness or awkward phrasing or something, but this is my first time doing something like this!  
>Also, this is prewritten, but school and everything is making me super tired and busy, so I might not be able to update THAT fast, but I'll try! I got a few chapters done already, but I'm in a bit of a rut! We'll see. Enough of that, on with the beginning of this "epic journey"!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Is that . . . him?"

The woman nodded, and the god smiled. "What's his name?"

"I was thinking about that," Sally started, "but I don't really know what is a good name for him."

"Hm . . ." Poseidon said, pondering it over. "The boy deserves a wonderful name. Something not too common. Something suiting . . . what about Perseus?"

Sally's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Perseus . . ." she repeated. "Why?"

Poseidon's eyes twinkled. "Because the great hero Perseus had a happier ending than most others. I want him to have the same. A happy ending."

She smiled. "Perseus Jackson."

Perseus was playing around with a little toy when his dad put his finger in the crib.

"He's just so . . . small," Sally pointed out. "So adorably tiny . . ."

"I just remembered! I have a little . . . present for him," Poseidon said. He went outside the small house and a second later, he brought back a small black foal. _**[1]**_

"His name's Blackjack," he said. His eyes twinkled again. "The rest of the present . . . is a surprise for the future."

"You didn't have to do tha—"

"I wanted to," Poseidon interrupted, putting his finger in the crib again. Perseus grabbed it with his hand.

"He can barely wrap his hand around my finger!" Then the little baby smiled and giggled, and the water on the table started splashing a little.

"He's going to adopt some powers in the future," Poseidon noticed. "The more clarification that he's my son. My little Perseus."

Sadly, the happiness wasn't the same elsewhere.

* * *

><p><em>At the Oracle of Delphi<em>

A man was waiting at the top of a mountain. "My destiny awaits," he said to himself. He went up remaining stone steps. At the top, he looked around.

It was a standard stone temple, pillars and all, but instead of a statue at the middle of it, there was a red-headed girl.

"Are _you _supposed to be the Oracle?" the man asked. "An old woman?" The girl looked offended.

"I'll have you know that I'm barely over twenty years old! And yes, I am the Oracle—it was my destiny! Soon, another young lady shall take my place. And I have a name, you know!" she replied. "Now, what do you want?"

"Not very nice to your guest, are we?"

"This isn't _my _house, if you can call it a house at all."

"Very well. I'd like to know what is in store for me in my future."

After a pregnant pause, the woman said, "Well, that was interesting. Apparently, your future is nothing!"

The man glared at her. "And why are we speaking?"

"Because obviously the Oracle's not going to." She rolled her eyes. "The Oracle—which is me, obviously—does not give a prophecy unless it's the right person, or someone asks the right question. And obviously, you are not the—"

She cut herself off, if that's the correct way to say it. Instead of one woman, it sounded as if three of them were saying it. And there was a green mist pouring out of her mouth, her eyes going from their regular green to a glowing one.

"_In sixteen years, precisely,"_ she hissed.  
>"<em>The planets will align, ever so nicely<br>The time to act will be at hand  
>Unleash the Titans, the monstrous band<br>The once proud Zeus shall finally fall  
>And you, Kronos, will rule all."<em>

The man simply smirked, and said, "Finally! Years of waiting have finally—"

But before he could finish this, the Oracle finished her sentence.

"_But a word of caution to this tale . . .  
>Should Perseus fight . . . you shall fail."<em> **[*]**

The mist dissipated, and woman fell back into the chair behind her. The man's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Perseus . . ." he muttered. "Who is this Perseus?"

"Don't ask me," the woman stated, dazed. "The only Perseus I know had died years ago, in a 'happily ever after.'"

"Hm . . ." he said, ignoring her. He looked at the dazed Oracle, and silently went back down the steps.

* * *

><p>"Kelli! Tammi! Get over here, now!" the man ordered.<p>

"Yes, sir?" a girl, Kelli said. "What is your command?"

"Find this child called Perseus. Find him and . . . kill him."

The other girl, Tammi, raised an eyebrow. "You expect us to find one child in all of Greece?"

"That's nearly impossible!"

"But it isn't." The man walked over to a bowl of oil. "Those Egyptian magicians were useful for one thing," he stated, looking over the scrying bowl.

"Show me Perseus." The image in the bowl changed to see a little sleeping baby boy in a crib. "Now, show me his location."

The image changed again, this time, to the little house of the boy.

The man turned to the two girls. "Now you know where he is. Find him, and give him this." He handed a vial with some purple liquid in it to Kelli.

"Got it," Kelli replied casually, taking the bottle as if it were just water and not poison. She turned to Tammi. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p><em>Sally's house<em>

Poseidon had left earlier, since they both knew that gods can't actually stay with mortals, and that he really shouldn't have been here at all. Sally sighed, but just turned back to her son.

"Oh, Percy." She had come up with the nickname earlier, as, "Perseus is just a bit too much of a mouthful."

"Goodnight," she said, kissing his forehead. She left after seeing the baby yawn, and turn the other way, already falling asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Kelli and Tammi were looking in the window and saw her leave to her room.

"Okay, just get in, get out, and go," Kelli said.

"May I, mistress?" Tammi asked.

Kelli thought it over and, after a moment, said, "Go ahead Tammi." She handed her the vial, and Tammi crept inside.

"Not much stuff to knock into," she muttered, "but too small to let down my guard."

She saw the crib. "Oh this is just too easy." She walked over and saw the little boy, then opened the vial. Percy woke up, and gurgled upon seeing the new visitor. Tammi picked him up.

"Yes, that's it," she coaxed, tipping the vial in his mouth. "Keep drinking." Unfortunately for her, she accidentally managed to knock down the cup of water on the table, and the crash managed to wake up Sally.

"Percy?" she asked, getting up. The _empousa_ cursed, and quickly put the baby back in the crib, running out.

"Run!" Tammi hissed.

"Did you at least manage to make him drink it all?" Kelli asked, running along with her. Tammi nodded.

"I think so," she replied. "Why does he need to drink it all, anyway?"

"If he's a demigod, he'll live, perfectly fine, and the only difference is that his scent is weaker, along with his powers, if he has any. He'll be even harder to trace! If not, it won't absolutely cause death—maybe just some illness."

"I'm pretty sure he drank it all. Let's go tell Lord Kronos that he's dead. He doesn't accept failure."

"Of course."

Tammi threw down the vial on a random field, and went with Kelli to 'headquarters.' Little did they know, that vial still had one final drop left.

Back inside with Sally, she looked around. The foal was still sleeping outside, the baby was still safe (and breathing) in the crib, and everything seemed fine.

"I must've accidentally tipped it a bit on the way to bed," she reasoned. "Nothing to be afraid of." She cleaned up the mess and went over to the crib again.

"Sweet dreams, Percy." Sally went back to her room, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[*] Okay, this prophecy is an epic failure, but hey, it's from the official movie! Minus a few tweaks I made (a word here, a name there). But still. I couldn't unfail this prophecy! Seriously! No matter how hard I tried! TT~TT Suck. But whatever, it'll have to do!<strong>_

_**[1] Foal, baby horse. Just making sure everyone knew what it meant.**_

_**OH MY GODS, this is so awkward sounding to me. I swear the next chapters get better (I think) as I get more used to writing this. Stay tuned for more on The Disney's Perseus! And lemme know about the whole "The Disney's Perseus . . . in the modern world," idea! Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry for any OOCness or mistakes; I keep editing and reading this over, and I'm not sure if I missed anything - please review if you find something!**_

_**Anyway, review with comments and opinions! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Freak

**_The Disney's Perseus  
>A Percy Jackson story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan; Disney<em>**

**_I'm trying (and kinda failing, a little) at prewriting this, but I'm a few chapters ahead, so that's okay, I guess, if I keep writing. So yeah, this will hopefully be okay on the updating thing, cause the rest of my stories are practically DYING here, so yeah. Sorry. I'll try, though, but I've had a bunch of homework and after school activities . . . Yeah. But whatever, ON WITH THE "EPIC" JOURNEY!_**

* * *

><p>On the morning of one peaceful day in Greece, a cart had just returned home with two passengers.<p>

"So, Percy," Sally started, getting off, "are you getting used to Gabe?" At the question, Percy stiffened slightly, but then relaxed.

"Mom," he said slowly. "The guy is a pig."

"He has farmland, and some money—"

"Gods know how," Percy muttered.

"—and he's helpful in ways you don't know."

Percy sighed, and said, "Mom, he's awful. He smells so bad that the horses try to get away. He's hideous, a pig, and—"

"Percy!" Sally chided lightly.

"No, no, you're right," Percy said, raising his hands in the defeat motion, before continuing, "A pig's more sophisticated and well-mannered. A classmate of mine has one."

"Why don't you ever refer to them as your friends, Percy?" Sally asked, trying to change the subject. He shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "They just don't seem like my friends." _Considering everyone calls me a freak or loser, _Percy added in his head. Sally just sighed in reply, and went around back to get the hay for Blackjack.

"I'll go put this inside," Sally said, trying to get a better grip on it. "You just wait here, okay?"

"Yes, mom." A few seconds after she left, Percy noticed a man having trouble holding up a pot in his storage. Percy walked over, thinking that maybe, for once, he could help instead of messing something up.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, holding up the other side anyway.

"Oh, thank you," the man said.

"No problem," Percy grunted, trying to hold the pot up. "Gods, this is heavy."

The man's eyes widened when he noticed who it was. "P-Perseus! No, no, I don't need any help, you can just go off, I'll be fine," he insisted, trying to hold the pot on his own.

Percy looked at him skeptically. "Are you sur—"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, go run along now," he shooed. Percy looked dejected, but complied, sighing as he went outside. A few seconds later, a discus**[1]** landed by his foot.

"Hey! Can you give it here?" one boy asked. Percy picked it up and said somewhat-flatly, "Sure. Need an extra guy?"

All three boys started a bit when they noticed who it was. The two behind the first one shoved him.

"S-sorry, Perce, but uh . . . we already got three, and we wanna keep it even." Percy took a quick second to think about that, and said, "Wait, three's not—"

"See you, Perce!" the boy said quickly, grabbing the discus out of his hands.

"What a loser," one said, before running out of sight.

"Klutz."

Percy looked back semi-wistfully and sighed, sitting down on the side of the fountain. Unknowingly, behind him, the water was starting to churn.

"Where's mom?" he muttered. "I should ask her to move to Sparta or something. It'd be easier."

"Head's up!" Percy looked up in shock, and saw that the discus was going his way. He ignored it and let it fly past him, and it hit the pillar behind him. Unfortunately, it was the old one that was getting kind of shaky, so it started wobbling.

"Oh no," he said. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no." He ran towards the pillar and tried to still it, but it wobbled even further, until the top collapsed from the unevenness. Percy dived out of the way to avoid being hit, and the pillar knocked into the one on the left, so the rest were falling from the domino affect.

"Oh this is bad," he said, running his hand through his hair in frustration. The water began bubbling. The man from earlier, with the large pot, was at the very center of the pillars and was about to be hit. Instead of collapsing, the pillars just stayed on the roof of the building.

Percy didn't notice this and was still frustrated and panicking slightly. He didn't know what happened next, but the building was destroyed, the man was soaked, and the fountain suddenly seemed like it was missing some water. He looked around at the mess, and picked up the discus by his foot again.

"Nice save, _Prissy_," the boy from before sneered, taking the discus from his hands again.

"Percy!" Sally said, running towards him. "What happened?"

"That is _it_, Sally!" the now soaked man said. "Your boy is a menace!"

"He's too _different_!"

"He's too _dangerous_ to be around normal people!"

Percy inwardly flinched, but still kept an emotionless mask on. _Normal people_, he thought. _I'll never exactly be "normal"_.

"He is just a kid!" Sally defended. "He . . . he has a lot going on, okay? He's only fifteen!"

"Sixteen, soon! That is not a kid's age!"

"I'm warning you!" the man said, still dripping (Percy thought it was a wonder he was still wet considering how red his face was becoming—the water should evaporate in a second). "Keep that . . . that, _freak_ away!"

* * *

><p>The two of them had went up to the hilltop, looking at the sunset in silence, trying to forget about that . . . little incident. Well, one of them was.<p>

"Don't let them get to you, Percy," Sally said. "They—"

"Are right?" Percy finished. "I'm not normal. I know I'm not! I've always known that." He sighed. "I feel like I'm not one of them, that I'm not like everyone."

Sally looked down at the ground. "Honey, being normal's not always a good thing! It's okay to be different. As long as you're _you_."

Percy just waved that off, and went back down, leaving Sally alone. She sighed, and said, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

Percy had gone off to a cliff where he usually goes to, one that faces the sea. He felt calmer here. He almost felt—dare he say (err, think?) it?—_normal_ here.

* * *

><p>Up on Olympus, the Muses were bored.<p>

"Anything to do?" Thalia, the Muse of Comedy, asked. "And where are some of the others?"

"Well," Clio, Muse of History, started, "Melpomene**[2]** is probably overlooking some play. Urania**[3] **is off helping some philosophers or something, and Polyhymnia**[4]** is off doing gods-know-what. Is that it?"

"You're missing Erato**[5]**," Euterpe, Muse of Music, pointed out. "She's probably doing something, gods-know-what, too."

"Right. Is that all?"

"Well, there are nine Muses, and there's five of us here. Oh no, we're missing five," Thalia said wryly. "_Totally._"

"For a Muse of Comedy, you lay on the sarcasm too thick. It's not funny anymore."

"I'm _me_! I'm always funny!"

"What's going on in the mortal world?" Calliope, Muse of Heroic and Epic Poetry, asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well . . . that farmer's crops are dying, that woman is riding a cart," Thalia said.

"Wait!" Euterpe interrupted. "What's that boy doing?"

"Isn't he Poseidon's boy?" Terpsichore, Muse of Dance, asked. "The not yet claimed one?"

"I think he is! He's grown up so much, hasn't he?" Clio said.

"He looks a bit sad," Euterpe noticed. She strummed her lyre. "Maybe we should add some music?"

"Why not?" Thalia said, being the more spontaneous one of the group. "I mean, we're bored, we should do _something_!"

* * *

><p>Back down on Earth, Percy was just skipping random stones, when he heard some music.<p>

_What?_ he thought. _Who could there be?_ And suddenly, he also had the urge to sing—which is what he considered a bad idea. He was pretty sure that the only thing that'll come from that decision would be him falling to his death into the sea because his awful singing made the cliff break. He looked around, and noticed that no one (visible) was there.

_Well . . . why not?_ he asked himself. He sighed. _I'm totally gonna regret this, aren't I?_

He took a deep breath.

"I have often dreamed, of a far off place," he started. _I feel like an idiot. _However, he just continued, simply because the lyrics seemed to just come to him (courtesy of the Muses, of course).

"Where a great, warm welcome, will be waiting for me.  
>Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face.<br>And a voice keeps saying, 'This is where I'm meant to be' . . .  
>I will find my way. I can go the distance.<br>I'll be there someday. If I can be strong.  
>I know every mile . . . will be worth my while.<br>I will go most anywhere, to feel like I . . . belong . . ."

He could still hear the music going on _somewhere_, but that's all he could really think of at the moment.

_Feeling stupid? Yep. Feeling better? Well . . . that's debatable. _

He decided it was getting pretty late, so he decided to go back home. Gabe wouldn't care, but his mom might . . .

* * *

><p>He was right.<p>

As soon as he got home, Gabe was drinking alcohol like no tomorrow (as usual) and Sally was waiting by the door, looking anxious.

"Sally! Where's the rest of it?"

Sally ignored him (which Percy silently cheered her for) and just said, "Percy . . . we have to talk.

xXx

"But . . . so . . . my dad is a . . . a god?" he asked slowly. "No way, that's not possible! I'm just a . . . well, not normal, but a mortal!"

"But it's true, Percy," Sally insisted. "He really is!"

"Okay then, which one?"

Sally faltered, which Percy took as an opportunity. "See? It's impossible! I can't have a god as my dad!"

"H-he said that he doesn't want me to tell you," Sally said sadly. "That he wants you to find out on your own, in time."

Percy threw his hands up in frustration. "Wonderful. Everything always has to be a little difficult for me, doesn't it?"

"Percy . . . just . . oh, my baby boy," Sally said, getting a little misty-eyed. "I-I never wanted this to happen. You're still just my son."

"But I'm _his_ son too, whoever 'he' is!" Percy argued. "I . . . I need to know."

"Hey, Sally! Where's the rest of the alcohol!" Gabe slurred from the other room.

"See? He just helped me prove my point for once," Percy said. "I need to know who's my real dad, not this . . . slob."

"I know, Percy," she said. "But not yet. Please? You're still just a child."

"Mo-om," Percy whined. "I'm already fifteen! I'll be sixteen soon!"

"In a few months! To me, you're still my baby," she insisted. "So please?"

Percy looked at his mom's watering eyes and pleading look, and sighed. She knew he couldn't say no to her when she did that. Curse her for being an awesome mom.

"Fine," he said. "I won't. But I will soon!"

"Thank you," she said. "Now, it's getting late, off to bed!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said flatly, going to his room.

* * *

><p>Little did he know, Tammi and Kelli were watching.<p>

They had been sent, on Kronos's orders, to find anything useful for the fated day that will come, very soon. They had seen the fiasco that had happened in the morning, and dismissed it, until now, when they noticed his name. He had the similar name, Percy, and the same black hair, and green eyes the baby had . . .

"Isn't he . . . ?" Tammi trailed off. Kelli's eyes widened.

"It is! That's the Perseus we were sent to kill, years ago!" she hissed. "You fool! He didn't drink it all!"

"B-but it seemed like he did!" Tammi said. "He's probably vulnerable. We can just kill him now!"

"No!" Kelli said, grabbing her arm. She smirked. "I have a better idea. Listen, what we're going to do is . . ." She whispered her plan into Tammi's ear, and she smirked as well.

"Brilliant plan, mistress," she said. "When do we do it?"

"Tonight," Kelli said. "Perseus shall never see it coming." The two _empousai_ cackled and went away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[*] For any Hercules fan, yes, I am referring to the animated series, haha. It just seemed fitting to have that there, you know? Lol. For any non-Hercules fan, that is a real school (if you can call this "real") in Hercules: the Animated Series. So yeah. Lol. Again. <em>**

**_[1] Okay, I really don't think they had Frisbees way back then, so I'm assuming it's a discus. Work. With. Me. If I'm wrong, sorry!_**

**_[2] Muse of Tragedy. This isn't really that much of a tragedy, is it? Plus, the Muses (in this movie) sing, and we don't have that many tragic songs either, huh? Although, she WAS in the film . . . I find that odd._**

**_[3] Muse of Astronomy. I think she might be needed if you wanna add a Percy constellation but . . . ooh, we can have her come in later! (POSSIBLE SPOILER. XD)_**

**_[4] Muse of Choral Poetry. Lol, not 100% sure what that is . . . plus, she wasn't in the movie, from the wikia, at least. So yeah . . . *shrug*_**

**_[5] Muse of either Lyric Poetry or Love Poetry, I'm not so sure. You know Greek mythology, it always changes things up as the stories get told._**

**_Wow, there's a lotta page breaks here. Heh. Did not mean to do that . . .  
>Hope you enjoyed! I'm about 60% sure its OOC right now, sadly. So yeah . . . I'm trying! Plus, it's ALMOST a crossover (I don't like crossovers) so it's more of a parody or something, so most of the time they're OOC. But either way, please review and let me know what your comments and opinions are! PEACE~<em>**


	3. Chapter 2: To the temple of Zeus

_**The Disney's Perseus  
>A Percy Jackson story<br>Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan; PJO<br>-Disney; Hercules**_

_**Well, I'm on spring break. :| I've made it a goal to update at least three stories, but I'm not sure how well that'll play out. This week is the first week in a while that I have free time.**_

* * *

><p>The next day had started the same as always for Percy. Go out. Get to school. Screw something up on the way to or from said school. Get blamed. Go to someplace, most likely the cliff, to calm down. Go home. Simple. It's a routine.<p>

But there was something different this time. Percy felt anxious and worried. Did something happen? He picked up the pace, and when he arrived home, he found out that the worst thing that could possibly happen had . . . happened.

His mother was missing.

At first, he thought she was just out, trying to get some fresh air instead of inhaling the fumes of Smelly Gabe. But he's been home for almost two hours now; where could she be?

Then, he thought that maybe she had some errands to do, something to finish, a few chores. Why not? But another few hours later, Artemis was bringing the moon around, and she still wasn't here. Finally, at midnight, he made a decision.

His mom was missing, probably kidnapped, and he needed to find out.

Gabe had passed out on the chair in the kitchen (it shouldn't be called a kitchen, they never eat there, except for Gabe. And it's _because_ of Gabe they don't eat there) so Percy could just go out without him knowing. Without _anyone_ knowing.

As if anyone _cared_. Percy's lived his whole life having problems; Prometheus Academy is his eighth school to date, and it was probably just a matter of time before he got kicked out of there, too. Even in preschool he had problems; once, two snakes got into his pen, and nobody even _knew_ because it was naptime. Then, when his mom came to pick him up, there he was, playing with two dead snakes in his meaty toddler hands.

But he just learns to move on, and forget all that stuff. And right now, he _has_ to forget that stuff if he wants to find his mom.

It was time to go to the temple of Zeus.

xXx

Percy packed up all he needs, which were really just some food (the little bits that Gabe _didn't_ eat; of course they're just some fruits and vegetables) and a blanket. The temple was pretty far (so he's been told). He needed supplies.

And so, he set off for the temple of Zeus, and a few—what, yards? Miles? Who knows?—later, he heard that song again. The song from yesterday, at the cliff.

_Why do I keep doing this?_ he thought. _It does nothing._ But instead of answering his silent question, he just decided to go with it. What's the point? Why _not_? (Plus, it might've been the gods, just screwing with his life again.)

"I am on my way

I can go the distance

I don't care how far

Somehow, I'll be strong

I know every mile . . .

Will be worth my while . . .

I will go most anywhere

To find . . . where I . . . belong."

_Stupid?_ he thought to himself. _Most definitely._

xXx

"He's not half bad," Euterpe admitted.

"Half bad? He is _good_," Terpsichore stated. "Now, if he can _dance_ . . ."

"No," Calliope said, "we are not gonna make him dance. He probably feels like a fool already, just for singing."

"True," Terpsichore said. "But still . . ."

But back to Earth, Percy was not as lighthearted.

A few hours later, he was at the temple of Zeus. Considering he went out at midnight and arrived at around six or so in the morning, it wasn't that bad.

"Adonis**[*]** was totally lying when he said his house is better," Percy stated. "And _completely_ over exaggerating about how hard it was to get here."

It was huge, your standard godly temple, but made in 100% marble, and way fancier looking. Of course, nothing but the best for the king of the gods.

Percy stepped inside, and instantly felt a sense of unease here.

_I don't belong here,_ he thought. _I should get out._ But he remembered his mom; he _had_ to save her. So he dismissed the feeling and continued inside, until he was in front of a statue of Lord Zeus himself. Or at least, what everyone believed he's like.

Percy knelt down in the standard "prayer kneel", and said, "Lord Zeus. Please help me. I . . . I need your help. The gods' help. My mom—"

"What's a boy like you doing in _Zeus_'s temple?" Percy jumped a bit at the sudden interruption, and he stood up. It was a man; maybe in this late fifties or so, but even though he looked this old physically, his sea green eyes (much like Percy's) still twinkled of life.

"I . . . I need help," he stammered. "My mom . . ." Percy didn't know for sure, but he could've sworn that the sparkle in the man's eye was gone as soon as he said that, and the man faltered in his step. But the next time he blinked, it was still there, and he was walking normally, so Percy just waved it off as his imagination.

"Hm . . . I see," the man said. "So you came to Lord Zeus for help?" Percy nodded, as there was a small lump in his throat. What was it about this man that seemed so . . . familiar?

"Why come to him? He's such a stick in the mud; he wouldn't give his own children help!" Percy was shocked that the man could speak with such certainty, and that lightning didn't kill him as soon as he said that.

"The smarter idea will be to go the Oracle," the man confided. "Or perhaps Chiron, the trainer of heroes; he may help you. You never know what you'll face."

"The Oracle . . ."Percy muttered. "A-and she can help me?" The man had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well . . . prophecies are tricky things. They have double meanings; one thing can mean another. You must not be discouraged. But figuratively speaking, yes, she can."

"That's great!" Percy said. "Where is the Oracle?"

"The Oracle of Delphi is, supposedly, in the center of the universe. But a few people can help you find your way, surely. Good luck, Perseus." Percy was about to ask how he knew his name, but the next time he blinked, the man was gone. He looked around, but he couldn't find him.

So instead of just staying there, he decided to go out and go to the Oracle; like the man had told him to. He could've been anyone, but something about this man made Percy trust him.

Before he stepped out, Percy looked back in at the cold and silent temple, and said, "Thank you." He went out.

Back inside the temple, though, the man had appeared again, though looking much younger. He looked as if he were just in his late twenties or so, with dark black hair, and not a single gray one. The sparkle in his eyes was prominent.

"Go, Percy," Poseidon said. "Become a true hero, son." He vanished.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[*] Adonis, also from the Hercules: the Animated Series thing. He's the whole "look at me! I'm the prince of Thrace, I'm more important, I get to act like a big jerk just because I'm a sissy and have servants and hired helpers to do whatever I want for me!" kinda dude. Hate him. <strong>_

_**Gah, it's been so long since I actually started this. I did this when I was in my Hercules mode, but now that it's worn off, it might become a bit harder for me to actually write stuff. Maybe during summer vacation, I'll update a bit better? **_


End file.
